The Arms of an Angel
by buttons101
Summary: Draco pulls Ginny from the wreckage of the Burrow, this is the story of how they got to this point. The war is ongoing and Draco must decide who's side he is on. A story of love, hope and betrayal. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N I was inspired to write this by the song In the arms of an angel by Sarah Mclachlan. It won't be this depressing all the way through and the story of how Draco and Ginny got to this point will be shown through Draco's memories as he looks after Ginny. Please read and review!

Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For a break that would make it okay  
There's always one reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memory seeps from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there

So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lie  
That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees

In the arms of an angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here

Draco stood, staring at the wreckage of the Burrow, a place where he had once felt so safe, a place that had once felt like home. Until he had ruined it all, ruining his life, ruining Ginny's life. Tears filled his eyes as he took in the smoking debris of what had once been a laughter filled home. He couldn't believe she was gone, they were all gone. And it was his fault.

It was so quiet now. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow over the rubble, making it seem as though it was still on fire. Draco could hardly bear it, he turned to leave, he couldn't be found here, it would mean certain death for him. Being found crying over a house full of Weasleys was hardly fitting form for a death eater. He began to walk away when he heard it. Crying.

He turned around quickly, not wanting to believe any of them could still be alive, not wanting to get his hopes up. But then he saw it, it was her. In that moment his heart broke, she was covered in dirt and blood and she was crying, actually, crying could not describe what she was doing, it was so painful to hear. It tore at Draco's chest, he could hardly breathe, she was in so much pain and he couldn't help her, couldn't save her from her pain, because he had caused it.

Draco stood and stared at her, he couldn't tear his eyes away, though his own tears were pouring down his face, how had it come to this? She was leaning over something, Draco couldn't make it out at first but when he did, he wished he could rip his eyes out. It was the body of her mother, but it didn't look like the Molly Weasley he knew, this body was covered in blood, mutilated, hardly recognisable. He staggered then and fell to his knees. Ginny noticed him then and their eyes met, they widened and she let out an anguished cry.

Draco could bear it no longer, he stood and stumbled towards her, and using strength he didn't know he possessed he reached out and wrapped his strong arms around her, lifting her off her feet, he carried her away, away from her home, from her family, from the death and pain from the war and he vowed to make it right for her. She would never be in danger again, he would protect her with everything he had left, he would die for her. He carried her away from the Burrow. He did not look back.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco laid her carefully in the bed. He had brought them to a hotel, a place they could not be found. He would have to show his face eventually but he didn't want to think about that. He gently pulled the covers over her; she was sleeping now, he hoped peacefully, though he doubted it very much. He gently brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. She was so beautiful, his angel. He crossed the room and sank into the armchair, there was no way he could sleep, he rested his head in his hands and thought back to the day he first noticed her.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It was the first day of my seventh year at Hogwarts, I'd had one hell of a summer, my Father had been constantly disappearing to consult with the Dark Lord then coming back and talking excitedly about my graduation when I would receive the mark. I didn't even know if I wanted to become a death eater though I doubted I had much choice in the matter.

"Hey Draco check it out, the Weasley girl's blowing her top" Blaise Zabini whispered to me.

"For God's sake Ron I do not fancy Harry anymore! And I can guarantee he doesn't fancy me, he's like my brother! Why can't you see that? Stop trying to push me on him because you think I'm too young to be dating but if I have to at least you can trust Harry! And in fact you can't trust Harry because I walked in on him shagging Parvarti the other day!"

Potter turned bright red at this and I had to fight the urge to laugh hysterically, it wouldn't have been good for my image. She hadn't finished yet though.

"And another thing, stop interfering in my love life and sort out your own! You've been tiptoeing around Hermione all summer, just ask her out! It's not hard, she'll say yes! Just stay out of my love life, I'm perfectly capable of finding someone to date and I don't actually care if you approve or not!"

I had to admit I was impressed by this, I'd never seen Ginny stand up to her brother like that before, all I'd ever seen was her following him, Potter and Granger around. It looked like he must have been really pissing her off. And Potter and Patil, I had to say had a nice ring to it. She looked quite beautiful as well, her eyes gleaming and her hair flying everywhere, feisty I think the word for it was.

"Wow" Blaise murmured to me "Looks like somebody's found their feet, she's quite interesting wouldn't you say Draco? I tell you, I wouldn't say no to that!"

"Blaise, she's a Weasley, get a grip, she's from a family of poor, blood traitors, don't soil your hands." Regardless of how impressed by her I was, I still wouldn't have contemplated touching her, I was a Malfoy and she a Weasley that's a combination that wouldn't mix.

By this point Ginny had stormed out of the hall, I considered going finding her just to see how much she had really grown but decided against it. There was no point mixing with Weasley it would probably only result in words being thrown about and me leaving in a bad mood and I'd had a bad enough summer. I wanted to enjoy what was left of my freedom before being forced into a lifetime of servitude.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Draco thought about this now as he sat in the cold room, Ginny lying just a few metres away from him. He wanted so much to turn back the clock, to go after her on that first day of school, and then maybe they would have had more time together before he had turned into a cold hearted bastard. He couldn't believe what he had become, but he would change now, he was determined.

Ginny stirred, he rushed over to her.

"Mum?" She whispered

Draco sat next to her on the bed and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry Ginny, your mum isn't here"

"Draco?" she muttered, struggling to open her eyes.

"Yes Ginny it's me"

"I hate you" she said it so softly, but the words cut through the air like a knife through flesh. Draco's flesh.

Her eyes closed again and he got up off the bed and walked back to the armchair, he curled his knees up to his chest and hugged them to him. He couldn't blame her for hating him, he hated himself right now. But those three little words did more damage to him than he ever thought possible. She had once loved him and now she hated him. Draco didn't know what to do; he had to make her love him again. And he would.


	3. Chapter 3

The sun was beginning to rise; Draco had been in the same position all night. Just watching her, wanting to make sure she was alright. She had seemed to sleep peacefully, probably too exhausted to dream. In the harsh, light of day she looked so pale under the mud and blood that caked her skin, her hair was also matted and dirty. He hadn't been able to bring himself to bathe her, it wasn't his right anymore, and he didn't want her to feel violated.

He had no idea what had happened to her or how she had escaped the massacre of her family. He had only heard about the attack after it had happened, his father was part of it he knew that. His father probably thought he would try to stop it and embarrass him, he was right. He wouldn't have allowed that to happen, he had become a monster but he had not lost his soul completely. His father knew how he felt about Ginny, had tried to stamp it out of him, he had thought he had succeeded, how wrong he was.

As soon as Draco had heard, his mask had crumbled and he had run straight there. And now here he was, in a hotel room with Ginny. He couldn't thank the Gods enough for saving Ginny, he had thought he had lost her, maybe he had anyway.

She was beginning to wake now, Draco stayed where he was, not wanting to scare her. She sat up in bed.

"What am I doing here? Where am I? What are _you _doing here?" Draco flinched at this last part; she had so much hate in her voice.

"I want to keep you safe"

"Safe?! How can I be safe here with you?! You're a death eater; you probably helped with the destruction of my family!" At this she crumbled, started sobbing.

Draco slowly walked over to her; he sat next to her, and put his arm around her.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She screamed. He quickly got up from the bed and retreated back to his chair.

"Look Ginny, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise. You need to get cleaned up, the bathroom's through there, there's clean towels and I can send your clothes to be cleaned, just please believe me when I say I'm not going to hurt you"

She looked at him coldly.

"I hate you" and with that she walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. Draco was alone.

He called for a house elf and told him to make sure Ginny was alright and to clean her clothes. He also told him to send up some food. Draco heard the shower turn on and it reminded him of the first time he had actually encountered Ginny that year.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

I was running late for quidditch practise, Snape had kept me behind in potions to discuss my future. Basically he was trying to find out if I wanted to join the Dark Lord. I burst into the changing rooms when I heard the shower running, as I was late I didn't pay much attention to it, and then she appeared.

"What are you doing in here?!" she screamed at me.

I was so shocked I could hardly speak, Ginny Weasley was standing in front of me, dripping wet wearing nothing but a towel, and my God I had never seen anything so sexy. I had forgotten that the changing rooms were co-ed, Gryffindor must have had practise before Slytherin. I decided to play it cool.

"Well Weasley I have practise and I'm getting changed, I'd ask what you're doing here, but…" I trailed off at this and looked her up and down. "It's pretty obvious"

She blushed, becoming very aware of just how naked she was. I turned around and continued getting changed; I took off my shirt and turned round.

"Are you just going to stand there? Shouldn't you be getting changed" I noticed her eyeing my chest and smirked.

"Like what you see?"

She snapped her eyes back up to mine,

"As if Malfoy" She turned her back to me and tried to get changed, while simultaneously trying to hold up her towel to preserve her modesty.

"Need some help?" I asked with a smirk.

"Whatever Malfoy" and she sat down, obviously she'd given up and had just decided to wait until I left. She was still clutching the towel around her, her knuckles had turned white she was gripping it that hard.

"Suit yourself" I hurried with getting changed, realising I was now very late.

I noticed her watching me; it was obvious she was checking me out and she liked what she saw.

"How long are you going to be? I'm sure you're team of death eaters are waiting for you"

I saw red at this; she didn't know the first thing about my life. I swung round and lifted her up by the shoulders, she whimpered.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand" I growled.

Her hand was still clutching her towel; I could feel the heat between our bodies that were almost touching, her eyes widened and I knew she could feel it too.

"I'm sorry" She whispered

I let go of her, the anger had gone now.

"Just don't talk about things you know nothing about" I pulled on my boots, grabbed my broom and walked out. And from that day I couldn't get her off my mind.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

The shower stopped but Ginny did not emerge. Draco waited 15 minutes before walking over to the bathroom; he hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Ginny?"

No answer.

The door didn't have a lock, He turned the handle and slowly opened the door.

"Ginny?" He said again.

He turned towards the shower and the sight before him made his heart break all over again. Ginny was sitting in the shower naked and shivering. Crying, and saying the same thing over and over again.

"All gone, they're all gone, please bring them back, please bring them back."

Draco picked up a towel and sat down next to her in the water; he gently wrapped the towel around her, and placed his arm along her shoulders. She turned her face towards him and then placed her head on his chest.

"Please bring them back Draco, please bring them back"

"I'm sorry Ginny, I can't, I'm so sorry"

Ginny's crying got louder then and she sobbed her heart out on Draco's chest. Draco held her to him; he did not want to let her go. He vowed he would fix everything for her and as Ginny's crying slowly subsided, she continued to cling to him. This was when Draco's tears started; they rolled silently down his face, and landed on Ginny's cheeks. She did not notice though, she was too wrapped up in her own grief to notice Draco's.


End file.
